


Christmas 2016

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed 1, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Holidays are the most magical time of the year. Everyone gets together, good times are had, tensions run a little high, Hidden Blades come out. Wait, what do you mean your family doesn't do this?
Kudos: 14





	Christmas 2016

“Oh my God.” Edward groaned on the sofa. He was laying upside down, his head hanging off, and his dirty blond hair sweeping the floor. He looked paler than usual, but Altaïr didn’t pity him.

“You brought this on yourself.” He said, and Edward groaned, rolling off the couch and landing on his feet. He stumbled at bit, so Altaïr steadied him.

“Technically, Jacob did this to me, but who’s keeping score?”

“Aye, now don’t blame me for your poor choices, mate.” Some couch pillows moaned, and Jacob pushed them off. He’d somehow fallen asleep behind the couch cushions, and used them to cover him as he slept. He groaned as he stood and stretched. “We’d be here all day. Besides, I’m not too bad.”

“You’re young,” Edward grasped the bridge of his nose. “When you get to my age and your body has been through what I have, then we’ll talk.”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Are we ready to open these presents yet?”

“That’s for when everyone gets here.” Altaïr said.

Jacob eyed the gifts mischievously. “Trust me, mate, you’d better wait or you’ll feel Connor’s wrath.” Edward chuckled, cracking his neck.

“I’m not doing anything. I’m simply trying to understand this game. What about elephants?”

“White Elephant.” Altaïr sighed, heading to the kitchen for a snack. The boys followed closely.

“That’s a weird name.” Jacob leaned against the counter as Altaïr dug through the fridge.

“It’s a fun game, mate. Everyone buys a gift of equal vaule, no one knows what everyone else has, and you fight to the death over your gifts.” Edward explained.

Altaïr closed the fridge and bit into an apple. “You don’t fight to the death, you simply pick a gift. You can steal a gift and someone can steal from you, but a gift can only be stolen twice.”

“I am a good thief.” Jacob wiggles his brows.

“We’ll see.” Altaïr smirked.

••••

“Everyone sit down.” Connor said, “I want to play.”

“Greenie, move over!” Jacob complained.

“Demetrì, you took my water.” Philíp said.

“Shut up, all of you!” Gérard said in his usual, gruff voice. Everyone paused and stared at him. He shrugged. “Connor wants to play.”

Malik nodded to him, cleared his throat and began. “Thank you, Gérard. So, everyone knows White Elephant, if not-”

“I don’t know how to properly play.” Jacob interrupted. Evie facepalmed, and he looked between her and Malik. “What? I’m just saying-”

“I believe he’s going to explain.” Henry said. Jacob huffed, and turned back to Malik.

“I apologize.”

“You are forgiven.” Malik continued. “If you do not know how to play, let me explain. We all have brought gifts, and Altaïr is handing out numbers. Whoever is number one will go first, and whoever is second will go next and so on. If it’s your turn and you want to steal a gift, you may do so, but keep in mind that gifts can be stolen from you too. A gift can be stolen twice before it can no longer be stolen. Everyone understand?” Everyone nodded, and Altaïr handed him a single paper with the number one on it. “I’ll begin.”

Malik walked around the backyard. They were outside as it was a nice day. The sky was clear, the sun was hitting it’s arc in the sky, and the gifts lay in the middle of the yard in crisp, clean snow. Glittering wrapping paper and bags reflected in his eyes, as well as the white on the ground, and one, wrapped in newspaper and duct tape, caught his eye. Malik picked this one up and examined it. Everyone laughed at the shabby gift, and Jacob glared.

“Hey! What’s wrong with that one?” He said.

“We all know who wrapped that one.” Evie laughed, getting a chuckle from the group. Malik claimed this gift and opened it. Inside it were a pair of leather gloves. Jacob winced, waiting for Malik’s rage.

But he laughed. “Perfect!” He said between laughs, Altaïr joining him in fits of laughter. “I will never need a glove again!”

“It’s a perfect gift, Malik. When one gets ruined, you can use the other!” They high fived and Malik asked number two to take their turn.

“Aw yeah!” Philíp leapt up. “I know which one I’m getting.”

“Noob.” Demetrì said.

Philíp strut over to a gift wrapped beautifully in blue paper and a golden bow. “Thank you, Evie.” He said.

“That’s not mine.”

“Tiffany blue has always been my favorite color, mate.” Edward nodded with a smirk.

Philíp unwrapped the gift gently and found black and green Nikes. “I’ve been looking for these for years!” He exclaimed, a child like grin on his face.

“Who’s Three?” Connor asked, and Henry rose.

A green bag with red and white tissue caught his eye. “Beautifully decorated. Italy?” He asked, and Ezio laughed.

“What gave me up?” He asked.

“The not so subtle Italian flag.” Henry opened the bag to find a gold watch. “Nobody steal this from me.” He warned.

Demetrì got a set of knives, Edward got socks, Evie got a sword, Altaïr got a telescope. When Gérard got an axe, Arno got a camera, Connor got a beanie, Ezio got a bow and some arrows, and Jacob got a set of bow ties.

“Now that we all have gone, we will go again, each deciding either to keep their gift, or steal another’s.” Malik smiled wickedly. “However, keep in mind that what you do to others can be done to you.” He looked around, hoping his warning would take affect. “Since I was number one, I will go again, and I choose to keep my gift.”

Philíp hid his shoes. “I’m keeping mine.”

“As am I.” Henry attached his watch to his wrist.

“You all are boring.” Demetrì smirked, eyeing Philíp who gulped. “I like my knives, but I have enough. Philíp, we’re the same size, right?” He walked over to the Frenchman and stole his shoes. “I’ve been looking all over for these.”

Philíp pouted, and Gérard laughed at his expression. “I’m glad you’re laughing, because it’s my turn.” Philíp stole his axe, and Gérard squinted his eyes.

“You don’t even know how to use an axe!” He complained.

“I’ll just put it over the mantle.” He stuck out his tongue and Gérard glared between him and GreenCoat. “Give me those shoes, Demetrì.”

“You’re not even our size!” He countered.

“I don’t care!”

Everyone laughed as Demetrì released his shoes, but the laughter died when he searched for a new target.

“Ezio, give me your bow and arrows.“

“Fine, but I’m taking Connor’s beanie.” He tossed the quiver and bows, but Connor caught them mid air.

“Sorry Demetrì, dibs.”

“This is a stupid game.”

“It’s just a game.” Malik chuckled, and Demetrì acquired a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

“I think I need new gloves, Malik.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“It’s a game, Malik.” Demetrì extended a hand, grinning, and Malik muttered something. “Excuse me?” He laughed, enjoying the look of annoyance Malik displayed.

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

“BRING IT!” Demetrì rushed him, but Malik grabbed a handful of snow and launched a snowball at him.

That did it.

“Guys, we’re supposed to be enjoying-” Altaïr’s sentence was cut short with a snowball to the face. He wiped the snow off and saw Edward laughing. Edward, catching his eye, backed up and pleaded his innocence. Altaïr didn’t care, and Edward ran with Altaïr closing in behind him.

Evie threw a snowball at Connor, who shot it down with his new arrow. Evie knocked the arrow away with her sword before bolting, both laughing the whole way. Henry sparred both Gérard and Arno, and Philíp wrestled in the snow with Demetrì.

“Mate,” Jacob said to Edward, making a wall as a last ditch effort to escape Altaïr. “You’re right, this is a good game.”

“Until Altaïr kills us.” Edward peeked over the wall and ducked as a array of snowballs landed where his face had just been. Altaïr, Evie, and Connor were making a wall similar to theirs.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gone for his face.” Jacob thought aloud.

“YOU HIT HIM?!” Edward grabbed some snow, and dumped it on his face. Jacob laughed.

“Come on mate, you know this is much more fun!”

“Shut up an repair the flank before they finish their wall.” Edward said. It began to snow.


End file.
